To Where It's Green
by montycrowley
Summary: She's seventeen with lofty ambitions; of course she'll want to leave to where it's green and probably forget a washed-out guy like him. But when she returns four years later, he's hoping to god she didn't. ON HOLD.
1. Feels Like Goodbye

_Standard Disclaimer Applies._

**Note: **I had this story on my mind for quite some time…even wrote a couple of chapters too. The reason I didn't post this sooner was because I was searching for an apt title. It's hard finding one when I haven't written the entire thing yet and even more so because I don't know where this will lead to. But, well, now it's out there and I can't take it back. Hopefully, at the end of this, I (as well as you?) will approve of the title choice.

_Song playing while writing this…Greg Laswell – "Girls Just Want to Have Fun" _

**Side Note:** Ages of the characters in this chapter: Gintoki is 24; Kagura is 17._  
_

_. . .  
_

**To Where It's Green**

**Chapter One**

**Feels Like Goodbye  
**

. . .

"When will you be back?"

The question was asked with deliberate neutrality, delivered in his customary drawl. He studied her from behind lazy, half-lidded eyes.

"I don't know," she answered truthfully with a shrug, "Depends."

Gintoki pretended that a passing raucous family arrested his attention and he looked away. "Man, I can't believe you're leaving me with Shinpachi…what'll I do when he starts acting like a crazy housewife and makes me finish the leftovers? My stomach can only eat so much!" he lamented, his hands reaching to the ceiling in reprieve.

The girl laughed, "Then you can find him a husband. Four-Eyes needs one!"

Just then, a woman's voice cut through the crowded air of the terminal: _"Flight One-Three-Four has been docked. Passengers in Section One may now board…"_

Kagura stretched her arms in preparation; the excitement welled up inside of her bubbled out through her bright eyes. "I guess it's time."

He yawned nonchalantly – another pretense. "You take good care of yourself up there in space, alright?"

She stuck out her tongue, "Hey hey, I'm a big girl you know. It may take years…but I promise I won't return old and balding like Pappy. I'm planning to beat him by years!" She added a thumbs-up in assurance.

Gintoki merely stared at her smiling face. Finally, he sighed and raked a hand through his unruly locks. He forced himself to reach out a hand and ruffle her hair.

"Good enough."

He let his hand linger there, and then released her.

Just before Kagura disappeared through the gates, she turned around to shout exuberantly:

"Just you wait, Gin-chan! In three or four years, this girl will be the strongest alien hunter in the galaxy!"

The familiar confident grin she flashed made him almost reach for her. Almost.

. . .

He watched from behind the large window as the ship's engines flared a hot orange hue. The great vessel lifted and hovered a few seconds above the floor, and slowly began to propel its great mass higher and higher. With a deafening, final burst of energy, the ship rose out of the terminal's mouth and raced towards space, like a bird eagerly leaving its nest for the first time.

He wandered towards his motorscooter, numb and unsure of what to think, feeling that now that the ship was gone, so was something else.


	2. Four Years of Letters

_Standard Disclaimer Applies._

**Note: **This letter-styled chapter was a fun way to loosen up my mind; much easier to write than an actual story-form. I don't think I've captured the character's voices in letter-form but then again, it _is _Gintama…so no one will shoot me if I allow myself some liberties?

_Song played while writing this…"Koko wa Samurai no Kuni da" from the Gintama OST. _

. . .

**Chapter Two**

**Four Years of Letters**

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

Sorry I took so long to send my first letter (it isn't my fault there isn't a post office within the Z Sector – those wimps, saying that to set up an office there was suicide. They need to beef up their mailmen!). Starting up an Alien Hunter Account is more difficult than it sounded. I wish they'd just given me my license already but there were skills tests to pass (I did AWESOME), a written exam (not so AWESOME), and a range of missions to do (I needed to find a lost cat in one – was that supposed to weed out the idiots?).

Before you ask, no, no one has been giving me trouble yet. If they did, they'll have to answer to my fists. The first thing is to establish your worth, right? Which means I'll need to find whoever is the strongest person here and take them down…

Oh yeah, there _was _this one guy who made me drop my sukonbu in the mud. I kicked his ass good for that.

P.S. – How is Sadaharu doing? I would've taken him with me if I could!

Hurry up and reply back,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

Gin-san is lazy, so I, Shimura Shinpachi, will be writing to you (that bum, he's dozing off on the couch right now.) I'm glad you've made the trip safely. How is it up there? Is it true what people have said, that Sector Z is like Kabukicho, only more dangerous? Do you miss us already?

Business is the same, except there's a hole in our odd-jobs team. The dynamic has changed, but we will never hire a replacement. The spot is always reserved for you, Kagura-chan! The other day when we ran into the Shinsengumi (don't worry, there wasn't a huge fight you missed), Hijikata-san asked us if we would get a new member. Gin-san replied back, "There isn't an opening to be filled." Aren't you glad your position is being protected so much?

I've been buying a pack of sukonbu every week since you've left; I'm saving it up for you until you return. Hopefully I won't have to buy too much?

We miss you a lot,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

You guys suck! I almost cried when I read your letter! (I'm lying, I did cry.) I'm feeling homesick but it's normal I guess. Still, I sometimes wish I was back on Earth. We may need to stop exchanging these letters. They're making me miss everyone, Gin-chan, you, Kabukicho, ane-go, even the Gorilla, the Sadist, Toshi, the Tennis-freak, Zura, and that good-for-nothing Madao! They were all part of my days and it's different now, almost boring.

Fighting aliens is one thing, but you guys were another.

Don't reply back,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

Of course we'll keep sending you letters! So the more you feel homesick, the sooner you'll come back?

The last time we met everyone, I told them you missed them all and I could tell that they felt the same (in their own weird way.) They may not have known you that well, but the occasional interactions we shared leave us with a feeling of absence.

How _is _fighting aliens? Are you going to see Umibouzu-san?

We'll keep replying,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

You will never believe what happened today: Kondo-san asked my sister to go on a date. Fifty-six times. In one day. I think that's a new record – I've kept count. But I'm not done: _she said yes. _Can you imagine how shocked everyone was? I think Kondo-san died and went to heaven. Can you imagine how shocked _I WAS?! _I locked myself in my room for three days! And I would've stayed there longer if ane-ue didn't throw me through the doors – AND made me fix them afterwards!

Anyways, ever since that day we've started a bet on whether they'd get married or not. What do you think? I'm not sure how to handle this…I could be looking at the future. I need to prepare myself if my brother-in-law will be that gorilla. I'll put some money in the pot for you.

How is everything?

Love,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

Ane-go and Gorilla?! Seriously?! I'll pray for you, Shinpachi. (I'm betting all in for ane-go and Gorilla, by the way. I'm not sure what changed ane-go's mind but something tells me the Gorilla will end up the victor. Sorry Shinpachi, but I think you're looking at your new brother-in-law. Make sure to stock up on bananas.)

Fighting aliens is much different than the enemies we've faced on Earth. Obviously they are much stronger (and weirder; and uglier) but I'm excited that I'm matching them in strength. So far, I've brought in twenty-six aliens from five different planets! That's about as much as Pappy's, when he first started out.

Speaking of Pappy, I'm meeting him soon.

Tired but pleased,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

I was on my way to the Planet Shohi and I passed Earth. It still looks big and blue and green – glad to see you guys haven't blown it up in my absence. Although it does seem a little chipped on one side…

Love,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

I swear, it wasn't us.

Love,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

I caught an alien who was terrorizing a local singer's concert. As a bonus to my payment, I was allowed to watch for free. How nice of them! It was pretty amazing, actually. He had a feminine voice and used a stringed-instrument (a violin? Guitar? They all look the same.)

Expect a free CD in my next letter. You guys better listen to it! I'll quiz you on the lyrics someday. And Shinpachi, I don't care if it's not Otsuu-chan, just LISTEN.

P.S. – How's everyone doing?

Love,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

Thanks for the CD. Without betraying the Number One Idol, Otsuu-chan, I will admit that he is quite good. But not as great as Otsuu-chan. NO ONE IS BETTER THAN HER.

Hijikata-san says not to call him "Toshi," Okita-kun says he "hopes an alien doesn't eat you," and Kondo-san is asking when you'll return.

_It's not Zura, it's Katsura!! _

What the – I have no idea when Katsura-san wrote that.

Love,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

Today was the annual Sakura Matsuri. The streets were covered with food, game, and souvenir vendors – I know you'd be upset to have missed it.

During the sake tasting, Hijikata-san and Gin-san got drunk after a little competitive spark (really, who gets drunk at a _tasting?)_. And can you believe we had a food fight? Kondo-san was so excited to see ane-ue that he accidently spilled a bowl of soba noodles on her. Ane-ue threw her sushi at him and then it all went to hell after Okita yelled, "Food fight!" and smacked his beef bowl at Hijikata-san's face. All of us smelled while we sat to view the cherry-blossoms (and Gin-san had trouble keeping Sadaharu from licking him clean.)

Oh, and I happened to see Kondo-san and ane-ue watching the fireworks together at night. I think they are getting serious. Well, Kondo-san has always been serious. But I think he might stand a chance with ane-ue. (In case you're wondering, here are the placements for the bet: For Kondo-san's marriage, Hijikata-san and you. For Kondo-san's failure, Gin-san, Okita-kun, Yamazaki-san and myself.)

The fireworks were amazing! There was even a yellow star, a rainbow fish, and a violet umbrella. I know I wasn't the only who was thinking of you then.

Next Sakura Matsuri we'll all go together so hurry up and get back! (Gin-san and I will even buy you a kimono to wear.)

Love,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

Damnit, you almost made me cry again! (I'm lying; I bawled like a baby.) Pappy ran into my room (we were staying at a small hotel) because he thought there was an intruder.

Pappy's been accompanying me on my alien hunting runs. He says I'm already as good of a hunter as he is. But I'm not satisfied yet. I need some proof that I'm the best there is. I just don't want to face Pappy in a one-on-one battle because it reminds me too much of what my stupid nii-san did. I won't test my skill like that.

Missing you terribly,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

Where are you? You haven't mailed us a letter in two months. Are you alright? Gin-san and I are worried. He said, "When girls don't tell you where they are going for a long time it's usually best not to ask." I know we should give you your space but I can't help but be concerned. I even had to _refuse _some jobs because Gin-san had accepted so many. I think he's constantly working to put his mind at ease.

Please reply soon before we take the next flight to you, wherever you are.

Love,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

Dear Gin-chan and Shinpachi,

Never fear, Kagura has returned! (Sorry for distressing you though.)

The past three months I've been undergoing training from my father to prepare for his final test: defeat an alien that even he couldn't beat. That's the way I will judge my progress.

After I pass this I'll be heading to Earth. Expect me next Saturday.

Love,

Kagura

. . .

Dear Kagura-chan,

WHAT? YOU'RE COMING BACK?! SERIOUSLY?? THAT'S WONDERFUL!!

We're planning a welcome party in Otose-san's bar the night of your return. Everyone will be happy when I tell them the news! Is it alright to invite everyone? (Although I don't know how Katsura-san and the Shinsengumi can exist in the same room…)

Gin-san and I wish you luck – but by your confident words it seems like you will pass

Waiting eagerly,

Shinpachi and Gintoki

. . .

**End Note: **Please don't ask me why there are so few letters; obviously I'm not going to write one for every week for FOUR YEARS. This is just a general letter exchanging that shows what has been happening, and is meant to advance the plot.

As always, comments are like little drops of honey in my tea – sweet indulgences that will be sipped carefully with attention! (Pardon the metaphor D:)


	3. Face to Face

_Standard Disclaimer Applies._

**Note: **You may recognize that I've deliberately paralleled Episode 40 (even using some lines straight out of it). (Can you catch the 'Alien vs. Yakuza' reference? Haha.)

_Song playing… "Dive for You" by Boom Boom Satellites._

_**Edit 8/2/09: I was unhappy with the flow of this chapter so I've re-edited it. Also, you may have noticed that I've re-titled chapter zero so it's no longer "Prologue" but chapter one, "Feels Like Goodbye". **_

. . .

**Chapter Three**

** Face to Face**

. . .

"Why's it have to be just before quitting time?" a voice groused.

"Seems something alien attached itself to the fuselage during the return flight."

"Huh? You're not suggesting an alien or something is stuck to it…?"

The two mechanics froze as the elevator descended deeper into the Terminal's underbelly. They turned towards the other, their faces mirror images of apprehension at the implication of the words.

"You don't think…?" the one with the beard asked.

"No, no!" the one without the beard said quickly, "It's probably nothing!"

The elevator's metal doors creaked open and the two men gulped unconsciously before stepping tentatively into the spacious basement.

Their inspection was clean and almost over until they halted upon sight of a curious object. Its tumor-like body was the size of a baby elephant, its skin made of a dark, fleshy material; its thick veins were rooted to the powerful, rumbling generators: the Terminal's energy source.

"What the hell do you suppose _that _is?" his voice quaked. "Ohhhh no…this is reminding me of what happened four years ago…"

It moved suddenly, like the pulsing motion of a beating heart.

The men blanched. They glanced at each other and in a telepathic agreement, raced back up the elevator, panicked words echoing behind them.

"Oh, _hell no! _That's it, I'm quitting!"

. . .

It was to be an undisturbed day, Gintoki mused as he relaxed on his couch, his trusty comic book covering his face as a physical barrier from the world. While others labeled his lifestyle as a sign of sloth, he would happily engage in it, embracing regularity and the humdrum beat of his daily life. Of course, it was also to an increasing frequency that he would not have his wishes so easily. The number of times he dozed his days away were equal to the number of times he was called upon by Fate to save strangers and friends, underground civilizations, next-door neighbors, or the world.

This was the mindset he held when it was broken by the sound of hurried feet pounding towards him. Knowing that the disturbance would probably bring bad news in one form or another, he merely sighed.

"Oi, oi, Shinpachi, what's the rush?" he asked, the words mumbling from beneath the book. It was only when he didn't hear a response that Gintoki lifted the comic from his face and sat up, catching the furrowed look of his Yorozuya companion.

Without answering, Shinpachi grabbed the television remote and flipped to the news channel.

"…_a mysterious larva-like creature has been found in the Terminal's underground chambers,"_ News anchor Ketsuno Ana reported live against a backdrop of the Terminal. _"Sources say they have yet to confirm if it is a living alien or not. This brings to mind an incident four years ago when a parasitic alien caused an accident involving a ship…"_

"What do you think of this, Gin-san?" Shinpachi asked, watching the screen with rapt attention.

Gintoki remembered the 'incident four years ago' with crystal clarity; after all, they were involved in it. The parasitic alien that almost destroyed Edo, the presence of Umibouzu, the alien-hunting celebrity – who, incidentally, was also the father of…

"Kagura-chan's coming tomorrow..." Shinpachi began, a trace of anticipation in his voice despite the serious context. He turned his questioning eyes to the older man. "An alien in Edo? Now? Do you think they're related?"

The silver-haired samurai adopted the younger man's concerned look. It certainly _was _food for thought, what with Kagura's scheduled arrival tomorrow. And, after all, it was not every day when an alien of such magnitude decided to make Edo its new abode. "Maybe…it seems too much of a coincidence," he said finally.

Onscreen, the anchorwoman pressed the earpiece against her ear and gasped at the information fed through; she faced the viewers. _"I've just received news from inside the terminal! It's been confirmed, the mysterious creature is an alien–" _She stumbled and the camera lurched. _"What was that?" _she asked, startled. _"Citizens of Edo, we've just been hit with some kind of earthquake…" _

A deep, throaty rumble reverberated from within the Terminal.

The camera zoomed in to reveal a crevice splitting up the tower's side as people escaped below. Screams and shouts could be heard as Ketsuno Ana accosted one of the running employees. She shoved her microphone to his mouth, "Sir, can you tell me what's happening inside?"

"Didn't you hear, lady?!" he cried, his eyes swiveling up to the tower. "The alien is–"

Another ear-splitting roar sounded, the ground shook again, and then no more. The screen blanked into ominous nothing.

The television displayed a cheerful '_We'll be back after the technical difficulties are fixed' _sign from the studio; Shinpachi and Gintoki stared at the screen in unease.

Without a word spoken between them, the duo was on the street and heading in the direction of smoke.

. . .

"I'm sorry for the short delay…can everyone see it? What is this sinister creature? It looks like…a snake with wings – a dragon! A burgundy dragon!" the camera caught sight of the creature shooting out of the Terminal's mouth and tracing figure eight's in the sky.

"There it is!" Ketsuno Ana reported, her voice reaching hysterical levels.

Her cameraman paused. "Ah, Ketsuno-san? We're not on air now."

"Keep the camera rolling and record this! We'll play it later at the studio." She said hastily, just before the blaring of sirens cut her off and a stream of police cars flowed past. One car screeched to a halt and out stepped a sandy haired twenty-four-year-old.

"I just don't understand suicidal people," Okita tutted, shaking his head forlornly at the remaining anchorwoman and her cameraman. "These people must have a death wish since they're still here, right, Hijikata-san?"

Said commander took a deep drag of his nicotine stick and blew into the air; he looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else but there. "It's dangerous, get out of here."

"It's the Shinsengumi – the guardians of Edo! The Shinsengumi armed police have arrived on the scene! We'll be fine now." Ketsuno Ana continued to narrate to an invisible audience.

"Well, we gave you a warning," Hijikata said, clearly devoid of any concern for the media civilians. He nodded to Sougo.

Okita drew out his trusty speakerphone, shoved a hand into his pocket, and proclaimed in a lazy tone, "Alien, you're completely surrounded. Give yourself up quietly. Your mother back home is crying. She didn't raise you to be this kind of alien. Right, Mom? Say something."

"Just a minute!" The anchorwoman steamed, "Didn't you guys already use the _same exact _tactic four years ago?! It was useless!"

"Hey, hey, you can't judge it without even seeing it," Okita defended, "It's different this time."

Kondo stepped out of a patrol car, bedecked in a lime-green costume that was a cross between a hippo and a plate of spaghetti. "Do you know what your father said just before he died? Until the very end, Daddy cared only about you!" he said tearfully, raising his voice in a ridiculous imitation of a woman's and pointed an accusatory finger-noodle at the gargantuan alien.

"How is this _any _different?! All that's changed is the costume! You're even using the same lines as before!"

Okita assumed a deeply thoughtful expression. "Hijikata-san, this doesn't seem to be working. The alien is ignoring us."

Instantaneously a vein throbbed on the vice-captain's forehead. He ferociously grabbed Okita's speakerphone and roared, "Oi! Alien! You have the balls to ignore me? Why don't you come down here and we'll settle this, yakuza – I mean, man to alien? Alien! I'm talking to you!"

"Threatening the alien isn't working, idiot, can it even understand you?" Gintoki said as his motorscooter eased to a stop. He watched impassively as the monstrous creature settled itself around the terminal's body like a coiled wire.

"Danna," Okita greeted in surprised, "Where'd you come from?"

"I don't know what we can do, but we came to help," Shinpachi got off the vehicle to view the carnage, only to stagger back in shock. "It's huge!" The alien snaked a grip to the top of the tower, bellowed, and opened its mouthful of teeth to release a fiery ray into the sky.

"Th-th-that's a dr-dragon, right? Oi-oi, th-that's a dragon," Gintoki stuttered nervously. He grabbed Shinpachi's shoulders and shook him violently, "Do you see that? That's a dragon!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Hijikata barked. He closed his eyes and took another long drag of his cigarette, as if breathing in the fumes could conjure a bright plan. "Well," he said after a few moments of silence, "I suppose we could give it offerings."

"Of _what? _People? Food? Money? Livestock?" Gintoki asked, smacking a hand to his face.

"I vote for people," Okita chimed in. "Hijikata-san. You first."

The vice-chief's retort fell on deaf ears when a large spaceship appeared in the sky, traveled over their heads and approached the captured terminal. The vessel's engines hissed as it hovered over the alien, just out of reach of the scorching flames.

Then a dot of a figure dropped out of the ship, freefalling to the monster.

"What the…" Hijikata squinted into the distance; his eyes widened and the cigarette in his mouth fell to the ground, forgotten.

"Is that a person? I'm positive. It's a…a woman?" Ketsuno Ana clarified and directed her cameraman to the figure. "Yes, a woman! A lone woman has just appeared from an unidentified aircraft and is falling _straight at the alien dragon!_ I repeat, a woman with orange hair is falling…"

. . .

Kagura felt the wind whipping around her as she dropped, the alien mere miles from her. She let her body relax as she prepared to pull the parachute. _In three…two…one… _She ripped the string from its cord and the multicolored fabric spread its wings, slowing her descent.

The alien dragon caught sight of her and let out an enraged cry. It spewed fire at her, but missed their mark.

She cut her parachute loose and her fall quickened; she curled her body into a roll and landed safely on the monster's midsection, halfway up the Terminal. She surveyed her surroundings quickly and gripped her umbrella. Kagura raced up the dragon's lengthy dark burgundy stomach while continuously firing at its scales to agitate it. It worked; the dragon shifted, loosening its body from the Terminal as it breathed out embers.

_This building's going to break if I don't take care of this soon, _the Yato girl thought, noting the cracks in the metal plating as she charged up the top.

She ducked just in time to sidestep sparks of fire; the alien was getting angry enough to risk injuring itself to kill her. Kagura viciously stabbed with her umbrella between the scales into its soft flesh and pumped bullet after bullet. The dragon shrieked in pain; its body slackened and moved unsteadily.

Kagura leapt off its back and swiftly jumped from falling debris to falling debris until she reached the terminal's rim. She drew her umbrella into an attacking stance and gazed at the alien from behind her orange goggles.

It peered at her through pearly, slitted eyes and drew its thick lips to expose a sea of sharp teeth.

Kagura returned the smile, baring her own set of whites.

. . .

"That was Kagura-chan! Gin-san, that was Kagura-chan, right?!" Shinpachi said, his tone split between happiness and dread.

Gintoki couldn't speak. The only sensation he could feel was the sudden rush of panic thumping in his veins. He whipped around, startling the cameraman. "Give me your camera."

Ignoring the man's protests, the perm-head peered through the lens and max-ed the zooming feature to the top of the tower. Now if only he could find her…

"The news channel's visuals are working again!" Shinpachi announced, watching the small TV screen from within the police car as they clamored around him.

Gintoki growled; there was too much smoke, he couldn't see a thing! He toggled the camera's buttons impatiently until the dust settled. He could clearly see Kagura – her knee-high boots, black shorts, red, long-sleeved cheongsam shirt, sandy cloak, pink-orange-hair, violet parasol…

And the unmistakable smile on her face. There was no doubt about it, she was having fun.

. . .

The alien's tongue shot out of its mouth like a whip; she cart-wheeled out of the way and it roped an antenna instead, crushing the piece between its teeth. The tongue motioned for round two but Kagura was already dodging it, propelling into the air like a trapeze artist and raining successive rounds from her umbrella.

The spray of bullets hit one glittering eye and blood gushed forth. Without relenting a second, Kagura released another volley and rendered the beast blind.

Pushed to desperation, it swiped aimlessly at her with a huge claw but her body twisted safely away in acrobatic arcs. The Terminal groaned suddenly; stressed from the dragon's weight. Kagura felt the miserable pang of shame – she had let the fight drag on too long, toying with the alien, merely to fuel her own amusement. Pappy was right; harnessing her Yato blood was perfectly justifiably, but only if she maintained control – she couldn't let it carry her away during the battle. It was the fundamental law of combat: carelessness leads to injury, or worse, death.

Another swat and Kagura stowed the thought away for another time. With a final shout, she raced up the dragon's head and sliced its neck in one clean move; but not before it breathed its last, lighting the night in a scorching blaze like an arrow shot from the sun.

. . .

The blinding light had forced them to shield their eyes and when the fight was over, they were left groping and coughing in the dark smoke, wondering what had happened on baited breath.

They didn't have wait long.

"Sorry about the alien," called out a sheepish voice. "I let it escape here by accident, sneaky bastard."

The dust settled just enough to see a cheeky smirk Gintoki knew he had missed.

. . .

**End Note: **I apologize if you're bored – I find action scenes to be ironically bland – but this action-filled chapter needs to be written in order to further set the stage. (I hope it didn't seem too rushed because I was certainly impatient to get it out of the way.) I'm unsure if I did okay in writing this…Oh, and this is around six pages long. Whoa. Haven't written that much for one chapter in a long time – which might be a little sad, depending on the opinion. :)

Comments, questions, or ideas are love!


End file.
